The After Dinner Fun
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: Sequel to 'The Dinner'. This chapter includes a half naked Sakura, a bleeding Naruto, lightbulbs, a beaten up Satoshi, a no so stoic Sasuke, an angry Raiko, an evil Kenji, and a trapped Hua. Rated T for some language.


**HEY GUYS! I'm happy you guys liked the stories that I've been making! Hope they're not too short though! ****Anyway. This is the sequel to 'The Dinner'**

**'Inner'**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(Me saying, or should I say typing, some random shit.)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Now do you guys believe me when I said you shouldn't come?" Sakura stared at her teammates. They just nodded. "Wait!" Everyone looked at Satoshi. "..." Sakura got angry. "Say something!" Satoshi blinked twice. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Sakura mentally face palmed her forehead. "You gave these guys a warning? How come whenever the 'rents are gonna mess with us you let it happen?" Sakura snorted. "Because you guys deserved it."

"No we didn't!" Kenji was already shouting at his older sister.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"TOO! AND THAT'S FINAL!... Wait wha?" Sakura proceeded to laugh hysterically as Satoshi mentally face palmed his face. (Hm... Lots of face palming in this family. I wonder what kind of reasons will they do it?) The boys were edging closer to the door. "So... I guess it's time for us to leav-." Before Naruto could finish his sentence the three Haruno children had suddenly tackled the males of team 7. Poor boys... "What the hell?" Sasuke was beyond pissed by now. He had to deal with Naruto on a day that he could've slept in**(Your fault! You accepted the invitation! Foolish little Sasuke... Like my Itachi impersonation?)**, Miss Haruno presumed that he and Sakura were together, and were gonna give her grandchildren**(Got you again! You didn't deny it!)**, and now they were tackling him**(Actually. You're just pissed cause it's Satoshi that's tackling you!)**? Fuck that! "Get the hell off me!" The three Haruno kids shook their heads. "And why the hell not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see if we ever let a visitor leave before they finish their food..." All the Haruno kids shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll stay! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, and Kenji covered his ears. "Okay, okay! We believe it! Quit your shouting!" Both Sakura and Satoshi laughed. "So... How long is that truce gonna last?" Kakashi asked his pink-haired student. "Huh? What truce?" Sakura looked utterly confused. "The truce you, Satoshi, and Kenji made." Kakashi explained. "Oh yeah..." All three Haruno children said as realization dawned. Satoshi pointed an accusing finger at his younger sis.

"You!"

"Me?" Sakura gave an innocent look.

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be."

"Then wh- Sakura!" Sakura giggled at her brother. "Satoshi!" She shouted back.

"Sakura!"

"Satoshi!" Kenji jumped between them. "Kenji!" Both pink haired Harunos glared at their brother. "Kenji!" They shouted angrily. Kenji 'eeped', and ducked away. During this time the team 7 males were yet again forgotten. Let's see what they were thinking about during all this time.

Sasuke-_'Tch. I can't believe I fucking came here! Why did I ever-' _RIP! Sasuke was staring at Sakura whose face was beet red. "SATOSHI! That was my favorite dress!" She shouted. "Well look at it this way sis! Red isn't your color." With that said Sakura took off after her older brother.

Naruto-_'Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I just saw Sakura's underwear! BELIEVE IT! Okay, don't get a nosebleed, don't get a nosebleed...' _Too late. Naruto was currently on the floor, unconscious, and in danger of bleeding to death.

Kakashi-_'Okay... This is even more interesting than what was on page 239! Hmm. Page 239. The page where Kyouya caught up to Oma, and- ' _PERV!

Sakura was currently clad in only a blood red bra with matching panties, and running after her brother who was wielding Sakura's torn dress. "SATOSHI! GIVE ME BACK MY DRESS!"

"You'll have to catch me sis! Mwuahaha!" Sakura blushed bright red, and chased her brother around the house. Kenji, being the sneaky eight-year-old he is, grabbed the hot sauce, and poured it into Satoshi's food. 'Hehe! That'll teach you to snitch on me!' Kenji started to cackle evilly in his mind. Then, a lightbulb flashed on top of his head, but was quickly grabbed by Naruto, who surprisingly recovered from his nosebleed. The blonde-haired ninja closely examined the lightbulb. "Geez! Where are these things coming from?" Kenji growled at the kyuubi container. "Hey! Give it back!" Kenji snatched the lightbulb from Naruto's hands, and put it back in it's rightful place. Mysteriously floating above Kenji's head. 'Now... Where was I? Oh yeah!' Kenji grinned evilly before putting the rest of the hot sauce into Satoshi's drink.

A loud 'thump' echoed throughout the house, followed by a, "That'll teach you to steal my dress!" from a certain half naked, pink-haired teenager. A few moments later Sakura skipped happily downstairs in her red dress. " Shall we eat now?" She looked happy... Too happy.

Satoshi dragged himself into the living room. "What the hell was that for?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her older brother. "You so totally deserved that." Satoshi gave her an look that said 'Like-hell-I-did' Sakura ignored said look, and walked to her place at the table. "Let's eat m'kay? Then you can leave before my mom and dad come back." Everyone nodded, and walked over to their seat at the table. Well everyone except Satoshi, who dragged himself. "Itadakimasu!**(Did I spell that right)**" They chorused, and began to eat. Satoshi was about to happily munch on his food, but then Raiko Haruno appeared with Hua Haruno chasing after him, without the knife.

"We're *gasp* back! I'm so *pant* hungry!" Raiko said through Haruno quickly took Satoshi's food. "Dad!" Satoshi was about to rant at his dad for stealing his food, but Raiko beat him to it. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Raiko Haruno quickly grabbed Satoshi's drink, and finished it with a huge 'gulp'. "Ahh." Raiko Haruno sighed in relief. Too bad that moment didn't last long. "HOT! HOT! EVEN HOTTER!" What was left in Raiko's place was a pile of ashes. No he didn't burn up, and turn into ashes. He used a fire jutsu, and burned the table. Doesn't make much sense right? Well it does to him.

Kenji was currently staring at the oh-so-interesting floor. Satoshi stared at his brother suspiciously before his eyes widened to the size the dinner plates used to be. "Kenji!" Said boy looked at his seething brother. "You forgot to take out my water gun from underneath the table didn't you!" All the Harunos anime sweatdropped. The team 7 males looked confused. Upon seeing this Sakura explained. "They like to prank us everytime we have guests over. It's kind of a Haruno family tradition." The same thought passed through the minds of the three males. _'What family has pranks as a tradition? Is this normal?'_

After explaining that to her teammates Sakura turned to her older brother. "And by the way Moron." Satoshi's eye twitched at the insult. "Kenji looks guilty because he was the one who put hotsauce on your food and your drink." Satoshi's face was a sight for sore eyes. First there was confusion, then realization, and finallyfury**(4 times more than mad! It's a True fact!)**. The eighteen-year-old Haruno male slowly turned his head to his brother. "Kenji!" The eight-year-old did the only thing he could think of doing in that certain moment. He kicked his older brother where the sun don't shine, and ran faster than any eight-year-old could. Saroshi took a few minutes to recover, and ran after Kenji screaming 'Bloody murder'.

Hua Haruno turned to her husband. "Aren't you gonna chase after Kenji too? I mean he did put the hotsauce into the food and the drink." Raiko's face was the same as Satoshi's. Confusion, realization, and anger! "KENJI!" A trail of dust was left as Raiko chased down his son. Sakura turned to her friends. "You guys can leave since, technically, all your food is gone." The boys nodded, and were about to run out the door, but a voice stopped them.

"Will you guys come back next week? I want you three to meet my parents, and my in-laws." The boys froze. The turned around, and were prepared to give her a blunt no, but when they turned around they saw that Hua was giving them puppy eyes. Let's see what was going on in their minds...

Naruto- _'No matter how cute that looks I will not give in! Believe it! I say no!'_

Sasuke- _'Like that'll work on me. No way in hell.'_

Kakashi- _'I'm sorry Miss Haruno. But as much as I like seeing my pink-haired student being embarrassed like this. No.'_

Now, back to reality! "Yes." Hua jumped up and down out of happiness. "You will? Yay!" Sakura gave them a look that said. 'Haven't-you-idiots-learned-your-fucking-lesson?' And the same thought was currently in their heads. _'DAMN!' _Before Sakura could protest the boys poofed away in fear of getting into more of the Haruno wrath. Sakura stared at the spot where her teammates were, before turning to her mother. "Mom?" Sakura's voice was as sweet as sugar... This is bad. "Yes sweetie?" Sakura had an evil glint in her eye, but her mom didn't notice. "Do you want some chocolate?" Hua's eyes widened considerably. She has a kind of addiction when it comes to chocolate. "YES! YES! YES!" Sakura inwardly smirked. "Then do as I say. Go downstairs. Walk up to the basement door. Place this seal on the door." Sakura handed her mother a scroll. "Go into the basement. Before closing the door, lock it. Then wait." Hua nodded enthusiastically, and did as she was ordered. Sakura shook her head sadly, and ran out of the house with ninja speed. She had one more thing to do, and that was to punish her stupid teammates for accepting her mother's request. A few seconds later a scream was heard, and it sounded a lot like "HARUNO SAKURA! LET ME OUT OF THIS BASEMENT! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE?" Sakura laughed to herself as she thought of ways to punish her boys.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guys! I hope you like my story! And I hope I'm not _too _****late! Luv ya! My readers! Please review!**  



End file.
